


Because The Night

by sentimentalspirit



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Hades - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Fillory time travel, Quentin Coldwater Deserved Better, Songfic, The Magicians Season 4 Ending Fix-It, They are all going to have to sing their hearts out, They are going to the underworld, orpheus and eurydice inspired, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalspirit/pseuds/sentimentalspirit
Summary: Meaningless, hopeless, dark, empty. Eliot could go on with all of the adjectives that could describe his feelings at the present moment. This wasn’t always the case, prior to him waking up from being held hostage by the monster there were different words and different meanings. Hope, willingness, BRAVERY, LOVE. All of the things that had him holding on to the possibility of being in control of his body again. The possibility that he would get the opportunity to act upon his feelings that he had been suppressing for who knows how long now. To actually be able to feel everything that he has been holding back and not letting himself feel simply because he was afraid.While Eliot is grieving the loss of Quentin our ragtag group of favorite magicians have found a ritual to bring back Q from the underworld. The catch of the ritual? It needs to be performed by Quentin's true love, and it hasn't worked for Alice.
Relationships: Past Quentin/Alice - Relationship, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It has definitely been quite a long time since I have been inspired to write something but this show always makes me feel creative. I have had this story in my head for a while now and decided to have the courage to write it. Just so everyone knows just in case you didn't read the tags there is a mention of suicide so please be aware! And also, there is no Fillory nonsense in this story so we're just going to ignore the whole 300 years thing. I hope you enjoy!

Meaningless, hopeless, dark, empty. Eliot could go on with all of the adjectives that could describe his feelings at the present moment. This wasn’t always the case, prior to him waking up from being held hostage by the monster there were different words and different meanings. Hope, willingness, BRAVERY, LOVE. All of the things that had him holding on to the possibility of being in control of his body again. The possibility that he would get the opportunity to act upon his feelings that he had been suppressing for who knows how long now. To actually be able to feel everything that he has been holding back and not letting himself feel simply because he was afraid.

The sad part about reality versus your mind is the fact that things will usually go picture perfect in your mind and the real world will always will find a way to slap you in the face in the worst possible way. Eliot would gladly take anything his mind would perceive as reality than what he is actually experiencing. The real world though? A world where he doesn’t get to experience Q’s passion in anything that he cared about? A world where he couldn’t see his amazing smile that could easily light up a room? Or simply, a world where he didn’t experience being on the receiving end of those innocent looks that he tends to give to people. No, this reality is more bleak and devastating than he thought even when he was still living in that shit-hole of a state referred to as Indiana.

He can remember when his mindset had turned to wanting to still being trapped in his happy place, it was when Margo had come up to him in his infirmary bed at Brakebills with the most vulnerable look he had ever seen on her face. She had approached him like you would a small child who you had to tell that Santa Claus was not real. He can still remember every word of that conversation.

_“Hey Bambi, I would say you look ravishing but your face says someone ran over your puppy.” Margo slightly smirked at him but suddenly turned serious._

_“...Honey. The last thing I want to do is continue the shirt storm that is our life but there is something you need to know.”_

_“Margo I am well aware of the fashion disaster that the monster made me into. But I have no doubt that I can reclaim my dazzling persona once more. I actually know someone who can assist with that besides you. Speaking of which, where is Q?” Margo’s face completely fell at his comment and he was barely able to notice the tears forming in her eyes._

_“El...that’s what I needed to talk to you about…” Eliot shoved down the panic he felt by projecting his utmost curiosity._

_“What? Are you trying to tell me that Q needed a break and will see me tomorrow? As much as that saddens me I guess I can forgo his presence for another day.”_

_“Sweetie no. In order to make sure the monster was gone we needed to get rid of him in the mirror realm. Quentin went to help...and that god damn fucker didn’t make it. Eliot...Q’s dead.”_

_Disbelief was Eliot’s first reaction, Q couldn’t be dead, he was what held everyone together. Without him their little ragtag group wouldn’t exist. The next thing he felt was anger. How was he supposed to tell Quentin the emotional ephiny he had if he wasn’t even here?! The last thing he felt which was more towards himself was failure. The failure that after everything he still couldn’t save Quentin despite his greatest efforts. And well, the failure that Quentin died thinking that he wasn’t loved by Eliot. But the only words that came out of his mouth was,_

_“...What? No, that’s not possible.”_

_“Believe me El, I wish I was lying to you. But our little nerd did get his wish by going out heroically. Stupid fucker.”_

After that is pretty much a blur for Eliot. He remembers the tears, the screaming, and having the Brakebills staff having to come in and restrain him because he was so upset he ran the risk of popping his stitches. He barely remembers being released and having Margo escort him back to the physical kid’s cottage which also caused him to have a panic attack due to him feeling like he was back in his happy place. Luckily Margo always being the strong one was there for him. Once he was settled in his old room the motivation to do well, anything really was non-existent. He laid down on the bed and the next thing he knew Margo was bullying him out of bed and told him that he needed to shower, their little gang was going to hold a memorial for Quentin and she needed him to be there.

“What’s the point Bambi? There’s not even a body.” Eliot mumbled. As he followed Margo’s orders. He was useless at this point but he knew it was never a good idea to openly defy Margo.

“It was Julia’s idea, for closure I guess. We are going to burn things that had a connection to Q.”

Eliot honestly did not know how to respond to that. There were too many things that reminded him of Q, hell he had fifty years worth of things that he could think of. But out of all of that there was only one thing that stood out from all of the rest.

“...peach…” Eliot mumbled.

“The fuck you say?” Margo said while looking at him like he suddenly grew a second head.

“What I want to burn at the memorial. I am going to need a peach.”

“I am sure there is a story in there somewhere, but you can tell me when you’re ready. I’ll make sure you get your peach.”

Eliot nodded and proceeded to head for the shower. He felt the sensation of blinking because the next thing he knew he began to sing a verse from “Take On Me” while being guided by Margo to the fire. He watched as everyone were throwing their items into the fire. It seemed so surreal that people were connected to Q in so many different ways but he was still able to hold all of them together. He glanced at Margo throwing his crown from Fillory and he almost lost it. His love for that place was so intoxicating it made you want to join him with his blind faith. When it came to him he had to think of all his movements as he did them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out that dreaded fruit; the thing that triggered the memories, making them remember the things they felt for each other, and for Eliot to hide behind his feelings and believe that Quentin wouldn’t want him as is. He took a meaningful breath of it and threw it into the fire while exhaling all of his pain. Shortly after he remembers Alice holding his hand. If it were another situation Eliot would have found it funny. Despite the fact that they were somewhat friends, Q was always the thing that divided them. Eliot realized that he will always be in the shadow of Alice Quinn’s affections for Q, she got the right to be the grieving widow while Eliot had to suffer in silence.

After the memorial Margo suggested a change of scenery and show him the penthouse that has been deemed the new headquarters. Eliot of course was not interested in gaping that the expensiveness of it or explore the vast liquor cabinet that it had. He decided from past experience that he couldn’t self destruct when it came to the death of someone he had feelings for. Even through what Eliot had felt for Mike was basically nothing compared to what he felt for Quentin, he thought that he would be betraying Q if he went into that way of life again.

That is where Eliot found himself weeks after the memorial, unable to cave to wanting to not be sober but not motivated enough to function. His existence consisted of stumbling out of bed in the afternoon, finding something edible in the fridge, and then go back to his room. Margo knew better than to try to mother hen him back into submission, but she would occasionally add the not so nice remark to motivate him to take a shower. About three weeks into his routine a knock came at his door.

“Bambi I showered yesterday, there’s no possible way I smell now.” The door opened to reveal the two people who were far from Margo. Alice and Julia treaded carefully into Eliot’s room but with a look of determination on their faces.

“Don’t worry, your stench hasn’t leaked out into the hallway yet.” Julia said as an attempt at humor as Alice stood quietly by her side. Eliot glance up at them from his laying down position on the bed.

“Good to know, but if this is an attempt by Margo to switch it up I am sorry but that’s not going to work.” Julia offered him a smile while Alice looked awkwardly around the room.

“Don’t worry Eliot, Margo didn’t send us, but I believe you will be intrigued on why we’re here.” Eliot did look up at them and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh? And what could you possibly have to come to talk to me about?”

“We think we know of a way to bring back Q.” Alice blurted out while not looking at him. Eliot suddenly turned bitter and directly looked at Alice.

“Don’t fuck with me Quinn, if this is your idea of a sick joke I will kindly ask you to leave.”

“No Eliot she’s right, we think we found a way to retrieve Quentin from the underworld.” Julia says very carefully, like she is aware of something that Eliot is not. She continues,

“I found the ritual but for it to work I need you and Alice to have a long conversation.”

“Why Alice and I?” Eliot scoffs.

“Because we are the only ones who have been romantically connected to Q in an impactful way.” Alice states in a hushed tone which makes Eliot’s blood run cold. By the lack of silence Julia interjects,

“I’ll leave you two to discuss things then.” She said while walking out of the room. An awkward silence overtook the two young magicians as they both thought about the right things to say. Eliot was the first to break the silence between them.

“Bold of Julia to assume that anyone but you had the monopoly over having feelings for Quentin.” Alice did not have much of a reaction to Eliot’s somewhat cruel remark but just simply stated,

“Well if you didn’t come off as the grieving widower then we wouldn’t have thought of you.”

“Fuck you Alice, I don’t need your condescending prissy attitude. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked.”

“Look, as much as I hate to have this conversation I need to ask, was there something going on between you and Q before you got possessed?” Eliot could barely hide his wince from Alice as he processed this question, but decided it was better to acknowledge her than ignore her.

“If you are trying to imply if Q and I got together then you are way off base.” Alice studied him for a moment, he couldn’t help but feel scrutinized under her stare. After almost a couple of minutes she changed her phrasing.

“I guess what I am trying to imply is if you guys ever had that conversation where it was starting to steer from being ‘just friends’.” Eliot almost couldn’t take it. The pain and anxiety that he was feeling in his chest was almost too much to bare, the only thing that he could now think about was the two of them sitting on those throne steps and Q offering his heart to him and all Eliot could do was stomp on it.

“...Why does it matter?” Eliot asked rather weakly.

“It matters because of how Quentin felt before he died. Yes, him and I got back together but I don’t think it was from a place that he truly wanted.” Eliot was starting to feel whiplash from this conversation.

“You two got back together?” Eliot asked slowly trying to hide any hurt emotions from his voice but Alice looked at him like she saw right through him. Alice nodded and continued.

“It was literally days before he died. I wanted to believe it was because he truly wanted to be with me, but the more that I think about it the more I start to analyze how he was leading up to his death. He was so focused on saving you, he needed a sense of normalcy and I was able to give him the affection that he needed. But I don’t think you ever left his mind or his intentions. Which leads me to think, that kind of devotion doesn’t simply come from two best friends, there has to be something more there.” Eliot’s first instinct was to simply tell Alice where to shove it and what business is it of hers to try to solve the mystery that was Q’s feelings. But on the other hand he had the feeling like the next thing he was going to say was all the difference in the world.

“There was no us, believe me I made sure of that.” Alice looked confused but he continued. “No one knew, so you have every reason to look shocked. But, during the key quest did Q have a chance to tell you what happened when him and I were looking for the time key?”

“You mean the mosaic? Yeah, he mentioned it. He told me that you and him basically spent your whole lives there trying to solve it and gave the key to Jane Chatwin who then let Margo use it to stop you guys from going there in the first place. Why does that matter?” Eliot almost wanted to laugh at her explanation of the completely over-generalized version of what happened to them there. But this was his first real time talking to someone about this so it was like the floodgates opened for him and he couldn’t stop talking.

“It matters because it changed everything for us. Yes, he was right that we spent our whole lives there, fifty years to be exact. We didn’t remember at first but once we got back to Fillory it all kind of hit at once one Quentin read his letter that he sent to Margo from the past. He got married and had a son. His wife Arielle, she died a few years after Teddy was born so it ended up being him and I raising him. We had the most wonderful family while also trying to solve that impossible puzzle. That damn thing ended up becoming a secondary aspect to us because we had an actual life, and through all of that we got closer than we ever thought we would and we found a new meaning. Apparently I died first and while Q was burying me he found the missing piece of the mosaic and solved it. No surprises that Fillory took ‘the beauty of all life’ thing quite literally. And the mind-blowing part of all of this was as soon as we remembered Q being Q took that leap of faith and asked me if we should try it all over again.” Alice, who has been silent throughout his whole speech looked at him with a shocked expression.

“He asked you to be with him?”

“Yes, he did.”

“I am to assume that because you guys didn’t start dating is an indication that you said no.”

“Said no? More like I crushed any indication that we would work together into the ground and scoffed at the very idea of it.” Eliot said has his last words made him choke up.

“Eliot you are a lot of things but I never took you as someone to be flat out stupid. Why did you do that?”

“Because I was afraid.” It was the first time he actually said this in the real world, to Alice no less. “It was never a secret that I have always had an intense fondness for Quentin, but there was never the risk of it moving past close friends. But having to face the actual possibility that he returns my affections was too much. You’ve seen me, you know how I have the great talent of being cruel and completely fucking everything up. I couldn’t do that to him, there was absolutely no way that I was going to have the chance to hurt him and lose him forever. That was something I know that I wouldn’t be able to handle. So I lied, and made him believe that what happened at the mosaic wasn’t us, not when we had a choice. After that it just became a thing that we didn’t talk about and things went back to normal.” Alice just stared at him as he held his head down afraid to look at her, taking everything he said in. After a few moments she finally broke the silence.

“You know what? That actually makes so much goddamn sense and explains a lot” Eliot just simply looked confused which was an indication for her to continue.

“It explains why after the two of you got back from the mosaic that the two of you were kind of just a little distant from each other, but not enough to notice unless you’re really paying attention. And also why you looked absolutely terrified when Quentin suggested to stay at Blackspire and you ended up shooting the monster anyway, And Quentin…” Eliot then looked up at her.

“What about him?”

“Eliot are you sure you want to know? There’s a reason why no one has been too willing to tell you what happened while you were gone besides the obvious.” Eliot’s face turned into a look of determination, he needed to know, so he simply nodded.

“What I said before was true, his primary focus was saving you. Before you were able to tell us that you were alive we had a plan to banish the monster back to Blackspire which would end up killing you, we thought we had no other choice because the monster had told us that your body was already dead. The look on his face when he was telling me this was almost too much to bare, he looked like he wanted to give up. But once you were able to break through it was like his whole world shifted and he had a new purpose in life, but it got scary sometimes. Julia told me that when the monster found drugs and was putting your body through the ringer Q made a deal with it that he would help build it a new body as long as he was taking care of yours. But when the monster wouldn’t listen Q argued with him, stating that if it took another pill he wouldn’t help it. Apparently it threw Quentin across the room and then ended up strangling him but Q stood his ground. Then there was a conversation that I overheard with him talking to Penny and Julia. The one thing that stood out the most was him saying ‘I love that plan, except the part where it doesn’t save Eliot’. Don’t you see, it was all for you. But he felt like he was failing...so he must have just latched on to me to feel something at least.”

Eliot honestly didn’t know what to do with that information. Part of him felt touched that no matter what Q was still willing to do whatever it took for him. But the other part felt scared, the things that Alice were saying were usual symptoms of Quentin of spiraling and it shocked him to think that no one would notice. Then a dark thought crossed his mind and he could barely get out the words and was afraid to hear the response.

“Alice...did Quentin kill himself?” Alice’s whole demeanor changed he spoke and a single tear escaped her eyes.

“I honestly don’t know. I was there when he...when it happened. He signaled Penny to get me out of there and he just hesitated. I don’t know why he didn’t run when he cast the spell, but he seemed like he was accepting of what he just did.” The anger that Eliot had felt before came rushing back but it didn’t have an intended target. He guessed he was just mad at everyone for not checking in on him while he was gone.

“Why didn’t anyone see what was happening? He was shutting down, that’s what happens when he is starting to feel defeated. You all saw him! Why am I just finding out about this part of what happened?” Eliot said as his voice was getting louder with each sentence.

“Because we didn’t want you to feel responsible Eliot. The things that the monster did, especially with Quentin, it wasn’t you. And we all know that you would blame yourself.” Eliot knew on some rational level he understood why everyone has specifically been hush when it came to his time away, but that didn’t excuse the fact that no one had even thought about checking in with Q. He knew he could spend hours going around to everyone and give them the riot act but the only thing that was holding him back was that there was a possible way of bringing him back, so he tried to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand.

“What was your original point to your revelation through observations Alice?” She just stared at him like he was supposed to have the same epiphany she had. She began to slowly shake her head at him and a slow smile began to appear on her face and she then looked down.

“I don’t know why I was so dumb to not see this before, it just all make sense.”

“And what exactly makes sense?”

“You are in love with him.” Eliot’s world stopped for a split second. It was the first time he ever actually heard it said out loud and his body was confused on how to react. But, oh. It then just all clicked into place and it was easy as breathing to be able to accept the fact that after so much fighting with himself, he was able to say that he is in love with Quentin.

“I am.” Eliot whispered.

“Well that would explain why the ritual wasn’t working.” Alice said mostly to herself than responding to him.

“Yes, back to the ritual. What exactly does this have to do with you and I?”

“The ritual involves the deceased’s one true love petitioning Hades on making a deal to retrieve their beloved’s soul from the underworld.” This now has Eliot intrigued, when one has a bachelor's degree in theater and a minor in European art history one has to become familiar with Greek mythology.

“Now where have I heard this story before? Sounds awfully like the story of Orpheus and Eurydice. I am impressed that you would be willing to sing your heart out.” Alice nodded.

“You would be correct. The only issue is that when I perform as the soul’s true love nothing happens. Which lead Julia and I up here to talk to you.” Alice said in a defeated tone and looking at the floor.

“And you assumed that because it doesn’t work for you it would for me. Quite the assumption Quinn.” Alice then looked at him sharply.

“Well based on what you told me I am to believe that I am assuming correctly. Eliot, if you are actually Quentin’s true love then you are the only one who is able to perform the ritual and bring Quentin back.” Eliot then glanced up at her trying to keep his expression blank but Alice was always quick on the draw and then added,

“If this works, and as much as it hurts to say this I will back off. Like I said, I think Q only got back together with me for his own emotional fulfillment. I have no doubt that he loves me, but it will never be as much as he loves you El.” Eliot’s head shot up at hearing her calling him by his nickname. He felt relieved, but at the same time he felt incredibly guilty.

“I promised I would never betray you again Alice, no matter how bad you fucked up before.”

“You’re not betraying me Eliot, this just makes sense. You and Quentin have been circling around each other for too long, it’s your time. And besides, I deserve more then being a consolation prize.” Alice said while sounding more determined with each word, Eliot honestly couldn’t feel more proud of her. She has come far from the uptight first year he met so long ago, and for her to willingly let Q go just showed that. Knowing that this will probably be the end of this conversation he didn’t feel bad changing topics.

“You’re damn right bitch. Now, this ritual. Why do I get the feeling this is a summoning, we don’t exactly have the best track record with these you know.”

“Why don’t you come downstairs and Julia can show you, she’s already filling Margo, Penny, and Kady on it.” Eliot nodded and proceeded to follow out of the room. As he descended down the stairs he suddenly heard everyone stop talking and look up at him as he approached them. He then started to feel exposed, like everyone just found out his dirty little secret and they want all of the details. It was Margo, bless her heart that broke the silence in the only way she knows how.

“True love huh? Of course you two would have the flair for the dramatics.” She said while giving Eliot a pointed look that said she will be talking to him later and she will want to know everything. Julia looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time but gave him the softest of smiles that had that all knowing look. While Penny and Kady just looked like it was just another Tuesday.

“Eliot, so I am assuming that Alice gave you a brief rundown on what the ritual does.” He nodded. “So this isn’t exactly a summoning ritual, it’s more like a two-way mirror system. Hades will be able to see us and we can see him but he won’t actually be here, more like a projection of him. What we are asking for has a specific ritual, hence needing the soul in question’s true love to be the one to perform it, and he will only appear when the right person is doing it which is why it didn’t work when Alice tried.” She finished in an awkward tone. Once Julia was done talking everyone proceeded to look at Eliot.

“What will I need to do?” Was all he could say.

“I need to gather more materials for the ritual since I am low, the spell needs to be done at midnight, I should have everything by then.”

“Well it sounds like we got a solid plan in place, squad actually came through for once.” Margo said while getting a chuckle from Kady.

“Julia and I will gather the materials, we should all meet back here in time to complete this.”

“Wait if you only need Eliot for this then why are all of us here?” Penny chimed in not looking impressed at all.

“Because even though he will come in as a projection we are still dealing with a god, and we will need everyone just in case this goes south. It wasn’t smart for Alice and I to do this on our own so we’re going to do this right this time.” Julia said while looking at him like they were having a silent conversation, in which he nods. “Alright, so we will see all of you at midnight.”

With that Julia and Alice left the apartment and everyone else scattered leaving only him and Margo in the living room. She turns to him with her all knowing look.

“I always knew you had a soft spot for him, but this kind of exceeds that don’t you think? When did you guys even have time to fall into some epic romance and why didn’t you tell me El?” Eliot turns to her with a sad look in which Margo softens to slightly.

“There was nothing to tell Bambi, I ruined it before it happened." That did make Margo look up and give him a strange look which made Eliot just continue knowing that he can't hide this anymore.

"I promise you I will tell you the full story once everything calms down but the short version is that Q wanted to be with me after we got back from the mosaic and I turned him down because I was scared."

"My God El, I love you but you're so incredibly dumb that I could slap you. Anyone with eyes could see that the poor nerd was head over heels for you and you were just as whipped." Margo said without missing a beat which made Eliot quickly look at her.

"I never made myself obvious Margo, how could you have possibly known?"

"Because you're my platonic soulmate, it's my job to know these things. And I swear I want to know every single dirty detail about what happened at the mosaic and after you guys have hot reunion sex. But for now, we need to focus on actually getting him here." In that moment Eliot swore he couldn't have possibly loved Margo more in that moment but yet she always continues to amaze him.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and the next thing that Eliot knew it was five minutes to midnight and everyone was gathered in the living room in a circle while the components of the spell were on the ground, including a few of Quentin’s belongings.

“Ok, so the spell is rather simple. All you need to do is light the candles around Q’s things and say the words that I wrote down for you and then putting some of your blood into that bowl.” Eliot looked up at Julia with a look of disbelief.

“You didn’t mention anything about blood Wicker!”

“Sorry? It’s not a lot, more like a drop at most. I believe it’s a way to verify that you’re the person’s true love.” He then rolled his eyes and got to work. There were four candles surrounding Q’s things and a bowl at the top of the circle. As Eliot lit the candles he repeated what Julia wrote down for him.

“Hades, mighty god of the underworld. I seek an audience with you under the circumstances of lost love. I wish to be granted the chance to obtain my true love from your domain.” As Eliot finished he then pricked his finger with a knife and let the blood drip into the bowl and then waited. About 2 minutes had passed with nothing happening when Kady sighed,

“Looks like we hit another dead end, anyone got another id-” She was then cut off by smoke starting to rise from the floor and covered the area in a curtain like shape. Once it cleared a man in a black suit appeared. His appearance was striking, with his jet black hair, chiseled jaw, beard, and the way he stood just screamed ‘I am a god, fear me’. He looked at all of them and proceeded to chuckle.

“I was wondering when you questers were actually going to get it right to be able to get me here.” Everyone just looked at each other and all mirrored the same confused expression. “Yes yes, I know who all of you are. Since you are the group that is responsible for my lady Persephone's death.”

“Um, yeah. About that, we are all terribly sorry for our part.” Eliot said while making yet another connection of Greek mythology and forgot that little detail of Persephone being Hades’s wife. Again, Hades chuckled.

“It is no matter Eliot Waugh, past mistakes of the gods would have caught up with us eventually and the monster would have found a way to escape that prison. It just pains me that it came at the cost of her, but what prevents me from removing all of you from the land of the living is the fact that all of you made it right again. Unfortunately that also came with a cost, the life of one Quentin Coldwater. So to return that debt, I am willing for you to try to gain my approval of bringing his soul back to earth. True love is so rare these days, I hardly ever get commissioned for this anymore.” Eliot felt like his heart would burst from his chest with the amount of hope that was swelling in him. He then turned back to Hades.

“So, what exactly do I need to do? Sing until you are moved by the emotion of it?”

“Not quite Eliot, while that is typically the way that it has been done in the past, I want something different this time. Like I said, I have had my eye on you questers for a while now and I see that none of you do things halfway. Even though you are Quentin’s true love, the support and love of his other friends will be helpful as well. But be warned though, if Quentin does not return your affections and I am not awed by your display of love he will not be permitted to leave the underworld. Understood?”

‘Absolutely no pressure at all’ Eliot thought as he turned to the rest of the group and looked at all of them and they nodded. “Understood. What did you have in mind for this?” Hades grinned.

“I was especially a fan of that spell you all did together to get the unity key during the quest. I would like you to replicate that while everyone gets a chance to sing to Quentin, but since you are the one trying to gain his affections you shall sing last. The song choice? Entirely up to you. I will have all of you transported to where Quentin is spending his afterlife and you shall perform for him. Any questions?”

“Not that I can think of, I believe we are ready. And I have just the song too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being dead isn’t exactly how Quentin pictured it. After spending countless hours imagining and analyzing the nothingness he most likely would experience, actually still having something equivalent to consciousness was completely daunting. When he first crossed the threshold after leaving Penny he thought that any connection to his life would be over and the burden he felt of leaving everything behind would go away and fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Well, to say that I have been slacking on this story is a complete understatement. But I figured since I am on vacation there is no excuse to not add onto this. I was adding to the story I realized that I will need to add another chapter to keep the pacing good. So as not as originally intended this will not be the conclusion. There is a brief mention of suicide so please be aware. But other then that enjoy! And as always feedback is always appreciated!

Being dead isn’t exactly how Quentin pictured it. After spending countless hours imagining and analyzing the nothingness he most likely would experience, actually still having something equivalent to consciousness was completely daunting. When he first crossed the threshold after leaving Penny he thought that any connection to his life would be over and the burden he felt of leaving everything behind would go away and fade. But then being transported to what, in his mind was his own personal paradise was too much for him to fathom. On some level he asked himself in what universe could he possibly deserve this? What he walked into could only be described as what it felt like to be truly happy with his life. Basically everything around him was an exact replica of the time he spent finding the key to greater magic, but found so much more along the way. Everything down to the mosaic tiles, to the rickety door of his cottage was the same.

What pained him was the fact that he was alone. Logically he knew that his afterlife was his alone and everyone deserves their own piece of paradise. But what he wouldn’t give to see Arielle again; with her carefree attitude and lovely face, and his son...The pain in his chest hit him like a freight train when he realized that his son was not here, which made him think if they were even real at all. But of course they were, because he would not have remembered them if they weren’t. So Quentin had accepted the fact that this was his adventure and his alone. It did not stop him from reflecting on how he got there in the first place.

He knows that he was not actively trying to die, but everyone has their limits on what they can take and what will keep their motivation maintained and he felt like he was running on reserves. All that he worked for to get rid of the monster and to keep everyone safe had run its course and he just needed the tension to be gone. It made him reflect on the choices that he made leading up to his trip to the mirror realm. How he had pulled away from Margo; when probably what she needed was support, from Julia; his literal best friend in the world who had been dealing with acts from the gods. He wanted to be supportive, but his will had diminished and he had no outlet. Which was what led him to think about Alice, strong and beautiful Alice. He knows that she will forever hold a special place in his heart but he knew that he was only accepting what she was giving because it gave him the distraction that he needed to feel like an actual person again. It wasn’t fair to her and he knew that in order to keep her they needed to learn how to be friends again. But in the moment it just seemed easier to do it so it could keep his mind off the thing that occupied his mind as well as his heart.

Eliot.

See the thing thing is, even if he wasn’t hopelessly in love with him he would most likely still bend over backwards to protect him from the monster. Because in all reality Eliot was his friend first before anything. Even though he played it off like he didn’t care, he knew that Eliot cared more deeply than anyone he’s ever known. It felt as easy as breathing to want to protect him. That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt to know that Eliot did not want him like that and their proof of concept meant nothing to him. But that will never change the fact that no matter what he will always put him before anything. Quentin’s only regret, besides not saying what he truly felt to all his friends was not deciphering what Eliot meant that day in the park. In that moment Quentin could only acknowledge that this was only something that he and Eliot knew, so logically that is why he used that in order to convince him that he was still alive. But the other selfish part of him wanted to know if that was Eliot’s prelude to a bigger conversation. Because there were many nights back at Brakebills that they spent together in deep conversation that he could have chosen for context, but yet he chooses that. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to that, but he never let himself hope, and now he will never know. The only thing that puts him at ease is that he got to see him one last time at his own funeral. It physically hurt to see Eliot look so sad but he was also glad to see him as himself again, which was one of his main driving factors to move on. He wasn’t sure if he could do it without knowing that Eliot was truly alright and could survive without him.

Which is what has led him to his existence now. Despite everything, his afterlife was quite peaceful and having a simple kind of life brought him a sense of ease. He has now been able to explore new hobbies because you know, eternity and all that right? This new exploration of hobbies is where Quentin found himself sitting on the ground sketching a tree with charcoal one day. When all of a sudden the atmosphere around him shifted and Quentin felt a heavy presence come up from behind him. He stood up and turned around to find a striking man in a suit approaching him with a smile on his face.

“For someone who has survived in chaos, seeing you in a peaceful environment is rather shocking Mr. Coldwater.”

“Um...I’m sorry, but who are you? And how do you know me?” Quentin said while trying not to stutter.

“Come now Quentin, someone as smart as you can easily figure out who can simply just walk into your afterlife.” Suit guy said while tilting his head to the side. Quentin almost choked when he came to the realization.”

“Holy shit...are you Hades?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Um, uh. Is this you taking back me being here? Have you figured out that I am a terrible person and I need to spend eternity suffering?” Q said in a rushed tone while slightly panicking. Hades then chuckled at him.

“Nonsense Quentin. In fact quite the opposite. Consider this your lucky day, I am actually here on a request from your true love.” This now confused Quentin, true love? Doesn’t that only happen in the movies? Sensing confusion Hades continued,

“Yes, those are still things. I was summoned by your true love to give them the opportunity to bring you back from this place. Are you familiar with the Earth story of Orpheus and Eurydice?” He nodded.

“This is basically the same thing but with a twist. See I have commissioned all your friends down here in order to sway you back to life, similar to what you did during your quest. The twist is also that your true love will be singing last in order to give the biggest emotional impact. In turn, you will have to return their affections and also move me emotionally as well.” Quentin’s head began to spin more and more with everything Hades was saying. Getting to live again? True love? It was all too much. He could only say the first thing that came to mind.

“...true love?”

“Yes Mr. Coldwater, true love. Who that is I will not reveal but know, this person loves you more than anything in this universe and is in great need to have you back.”

Q’s mind was reeling, he honestly did not have a clue who that could be, but he was eager to find out. “What do you need me to do?”

“All you need to do is listen and be moved. The song that will be sung has great meaning to your love and you need to listen to what the words are. Can you do that?” Quentin would basically do anything including walking through fire at this point, so all he did was nod, Hades smiled.

“Ok questers, you’re on.” Then out of the blue the music from a familiar song began to play and he then saw Kady approach.

_ Take me now baby here as I am _

_ Pull me close try to understand _

_ Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe _

_ Love is a banquet on which we feed _

As the song got louder he then saw Penny 23 approach out of nowhere from behind Kady.

_ Come on now try and understand _

_ The way I feel when I’m in your hands _

_ Take my hand come undercover _

_ They can’t hurt you now, can’t hurt you now, can’t hurt you now _

Margo appeared behind Quentin and walked to the rest of the group with a knowing smile on her face as she began to sing with them.

_ Because the night belongs to lovers _

_ Because the night belongs to lust _

_ Because the night belongs to lovers _

_ Because the night belongs to us _

Julia approached slowly up to the group with tears clearly in her eyes and all Quentin could do was try not to cry.

_ Have I doubt when I’m alone _

_ Love is a ring, the telephone _

_ Love is an angel disguised as lust _

_ Here in our bed until the morning comes _

The person who came out next with their pure feminine voice shocked Q down to his core and could hardly believe who he saw when Alice walked forward.

_ Come on now try and understand _

_ The way I feel under your command _

_ Take my hand as the sun descends _

_ They can’t touch you now, can’t touch you now, can’t touch you now _

The group began to sing the chorus in perfect harmony.

_ Because the night belongs to lovers _

_ Because the night belongs to lust _

_ Because the night belongs to lovers _

_ Because the night belongs to us _

The song then descended into a guitar solo which left Q feeling extremely confused. He knew the song and he knew that it wasn’t over but Alice had already come out and sang. Which means that Alice was not the last one to sing. Which also meant that Alice was not his true love. So if she was not his true love, then who was? At that moment, at the crescendo of the song, he sees the man who will always have his whole heart climb over the hill in the distance and begin to sing with pure conviction.

_ With love we sleep _

_ With doubt the vicious circle turns and burns _

_ Without you I cannot live _

_ Forgive, the yearning burning _

_ I believe it’s time too real to feel _

As Eliot is singing this he steps closer to Quentin and then he takes his hand.

_ So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now _

The whole group came together and belted out.

_ Because the night belongs to lovers _

_ Because tonight there are two lovers _

_ If we believe in the night we trust  _

_ Because tonight there are two lovers _

As the song finished Quentin hardly noticed that he was still holding onto Eliot’s hand and could only stare in awe on what this meant. When he finally had the courage to look upon Eliot’s eyes he was stricken by the pure intense raw vulnerability that was staring back at him. But then in a turn of some role reversal and a strange sense of deja vu Eliot broke out into a tiny smile and said the one word that started it all for them back at the mosaic.

“Hey.” It was all Q could do to not completely fall to the ground and weep at Eliot’s feet but what he did manage to do was smile back up at him and say what could only be said back in this situation.

“Hey.” And then Quentin crushed Eliot against him and the tightest hug that he probably ever gave someone. He wrapped his hands around his waist and buried his face into his shoulder and had to remind himself that he is real and he is standing right in front of him. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that he was being spoken to when he realized that Eliot was trying to get his attention. He turned to see Margo with a knowing smirk on her face but the tone she used was her usual, but mixed with a slight vulnerability.

“So  what do you think Coldwater? Think loverboy here did a good enough job to convince you that your ass needs to be topside again?” 

Q then looked around to all his friends who came down here to try to rescue him and he never felt more grateful in his life. Julia was standing there with the biggest grin he had seen her use in a long time with tears streaming down her face, Alice even though she looked hesitant was standing tall with a slight smile on her face. Even Kady and Penny looked relieved to see him and were standing with less rigidness. He then looked back up to Eliot and saw him stare back down at him with a look that he’s never seen before. His face was a mixture of longing, fear, and something else he could not place. All he knew was that in this moment was probably one of the happiest he has ever been and he was not ready to let this go, and with everything he wanted to know what this look from Eliot meant. Like it was easy as breathing, Quentin nodded his head and looked right into Eliot’s eyes.

“Yes. I want to go home.” In which Eliot’s smile began to grow to the point where he wasn’t sure if it was going to fit on his face anymore. Something like a magnetic pull began to draw them closer together and he was practically almost at his destination of those lips when a strong voice from behind them interrupted. 

“Not quite, I believe I am the final judge in this decision.” Hades said while coming back into view. Margo then let out a frustrated sigh.

“Are you serious? How much more moving can you get without them completely banging right here in this field?” Q then blushed and looked down, and Hades chuckled and continued.

“I have to admit, seeing the love that your friends have for you Mr. Coldwater is truly remarkable and also seeing the lengths they will go in order for you to have your life back is indeed quite moving. I think that in these circumstances I have no other option but to accept this commission and grant your love’s request.” Quentin could feel Eliot’s sigh of relief next to him and as he also realized that he has yet to let go of him as well.

“What about the issue of his body? There was nothing left after he died.” Julia the ever so logical one asked Hades, he then turned to her.

“Do you really think that in my realm of abilities that something as trivial as a body would be a barrier to me? Not to worry, I have constructed a body for him and I will guide his soul back to it, it will be just as it was before Mr. Coldwater’s passing.” He then came up to Q with a serious expression. “Now Quentin, please do and try and stay alive this time around. Because this will only be a one time thing. You die again before your time there will be no redos, you will stay in the underworld permanently. Understand?”

“I understand.” Q said in a tone of wonder, as it still has not sunk in that he was going home and getting another chance.

“That is excellent to hear Mr. Coldwater. And let me sweeten the deal a little more by adding more motivation to you living a long and fruitful life, hopefully still with Mr. Waugh here.” Hades said while pointing out into the distance. Q had to squint but as soon as he recognized who was standing there he almost fainted and then felt Eliot squeeze his hand as tight as he could.

“Is that…?” Eliot said in a broken tone.

“Indeed. Arielle and Theodore Coldwater-Waugh will be here waiting for you once your time on Earth has reached its end.” Quentin looked up at Eliot with tears in his eyes and found that he was mirroring that same expression. While everyone around them looked deeply confused it did not phase the impact of this moment.

“Now, are you all ready to go home?” Hades said. Q, still holding Eliot’s hand looked right into his eyes and said,

“Yes, I am.”

__


End file.
